


隔岸观火

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, abo向, 有改造情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

01

张云雷这辈子没想过会和一个男人上热搜，他也没想过这个男人还是他平时最看不顺眼的那一个。如果算起来圈子里张云雷最不想同框的男艺人，杨九郎算一个。

并且有也只有他一个。

新闻刷了刷，都是些无聊的东西，无非说着两个人接下来的合作。粉丝吵来吵去，都是在为他们心里最喜欢的人吵架。张云雷看着头疼，什么抢占了资源蹭热度，他们每天吵来吵去，永远都不会累的。

但是说到蹭热度，还真说不准是谁蹭谁的热度。

这就是让张云雷最讨厌杨九郎的地方，两人旗鼓相当，没有谁比谁更火一些，自从出道的时候两个人就一直是相同水平的上升发展粉丝都说，张云雷和杨九郎两个人就像互相折磨的冤家，可能上天都要让他们把对方的名字刻在心上好好追赶折磨。

毕竟，就连分化之后同样是Alpha的性别，都让人不得不佩服，瞠目结舌。

张云雷把墨镜拿下来，一把丢在桌子上冷冷地看着自己带出来的经纪人：“说吧，怎么回事，给我接的这个本子。我记得我不想合作的艺人名单里，杨九郎是排在头一个的。”

“这真不赖我们，是杨九郎后来自己接的资源。”经纪人一脸无辜，当时签下来说是双男主，第一个敲定的是张云雷，谁也没想到紧接着定下来的就是杨九郎。

“合约我们都签了，不然您受累？”

.........

这都什么经纪公司的经纪人。张云雷在心里腹诽着，完全忘记了自己也是这家公司的艺人。他上一次和杨九郎有合作还是在刚出道的时候，后来也就成了王不见王的局面。如果不是最近他们都渴望着出一部好的作品，也不会看上同一个本子。

要和杨九郎在一个剧组待上小几个月，张云雷想想就头皮发麻。但是他也庆幸，杨九郎和他都是Alpha，少了不少麻烦。

张云雷还想起之前和一个Omega演戏，光发情期张云雷就收到不少暗示。他张云雷是谁，一个没有问题的正常的Alpha，他可不是什么提倡禁欲的人，但是他也挑。

新戏推出来之后热搜就一直火爆，但是张云雷倒是很平静，看着剧本磨着演技等着开机。反而是杨九郎，进组之前爆了个绯闻，不太平静的样子。

说来也奇怪，这个新闻爆的不是时候，说杨九郎和一个Alpha一起开了房。杨九郎自己就是个Alpha，怎么会找同样是Alpha的人开房呢？

张云雷虽然心存疑惑，但并不为杨九郎担心。他正等着这样的机会，于是在杨九郎进组的第一天，张云雷就靠在酒店门边，满眼笑意看着杨九郎。

他们是双男主，所以酒店也安排了他们住在隔壁。张云雷的话酸酸的，也带着揶揄，完全就是以一种胜者的姿态：“这不是那个和人开房的大明星吗？”

“滚蛋。”

杨九郎也是直接，他快三十了，在娱乐圈基本有自己的相处模式，还挺自由的。他对张云雷向来也没什么交集，不过就是两个团队互相怄气，有时候杨九郎会吐槽老是甩不掉和张云雷的攀比。

两个人在一次综艺后台见过面，不算愉快。张云雷性子急，杨九郎温温吞吞的，但有时候张云雷也会露出温柔的笑来，杨九郎也会冷下脸。两个相互对峙又相互嫌弃的关系，他们两人心知肚明，不用再掩饰什么。

张云雷也不生气，直接跟着杨九郎进了门。杨九郎的行李箱没多少，东西都整理的井井有条，张云雷想到自己的行李箱咳嗽了两声。

“谁让你进来的？”杨九郎嘴上嫌弃，倒也没有真赶走张云雷，他给自己烧了一壶水，“你来看我笑话？”

“笑话不好看，”张云雷坐在沙发里翘着二郎腿看着杨九郎，“但是你的反应比笑话好看。”

屋子里都是淡淡的牛奶香味，这是杨九郎的信息素。以前张云雷就嘲笑过杨九郎，身为一个Alpha，信息素竟然是这种味道。张云雷的信息素是烟草的味道，不凶，第一次闻总会感觉到呛，习惯了之后就会感觉到一丝清凉来。

杨九郎也不理张云雷，越理他越来劲，还不如放着不管他。反正都是Alpha，没什么好避讳的，杨九郎直接自己找了衣服洗了个澡。

关于绯闻，他自己也不太在意。很多人都在等着他澄清，但是杨九郎觉得没有澄清的必要。真的才要承认和解释，假的就是假的，成不了真。

那一晚上杨九郎的确去了，但他是去见另一个人，并不是新闻里那个什么Alpha。那个Alpha杨九郎是认识的一个后辈，事业发展期如果能和一个知名度可以的前辈有点什么关系是最好不过的了，杨九郎不幸入选。

怎么想都是杨九郎成全了别人的事业，而对他来说，那一晚却也是成全了自己。

他分手了。那一晚他是去和前任交谈的，没谈拢，直接分了手。艺人之间的分分合合就像是过走马灯，今天你和谁谈恋爱并不稀奇，结了婚也没关系。谈恋爱会分手的，结了婚还能离婚呢，就这么点圈子，挑来挑去不过就是拿你的前任换别人的前任。

杨九郎想开了，也没什么好悲催的。这段感情杨九郎付出的也很多，但是最终还抵不过繁忙的行程和迟迟不能见面的热情消磨。他立刻投入了工作，在新剧开拍之前又拍了几个代言。

但是他没想到进组之后第一个见面的人竟然是张云雷，张云雷还住他隔壁屋。有句话怎么说来着，屋漏偏逢连夜雨。这场雨势头还大，直接把他的绯闻和他不太想谈及的事情摊开到他的面前。

张云雷的态度不像是相信杨九郎和别人开房的事情，看热闹的成分居多。杨九郎有时候自己也会笑，这么些年来他们两个人没少对峙，看着谁的新闻了下次见面就会意味深长地看着对方笑。

从前是张云雷吃的亏多一些，现在也轮到杨九郎。

杨九郎洗完澡出来的时候，张云雷还在。杨九郎在里面呆了不小的时间，他以为张云雷会无聊先走，没想到张云雷是挺无聊的，到现在也还没走。

“你出来了？”张云雷使劲吸了吸空气里的味道，奶香味加上沐浴露的味道把整间屋子都盈满了，如果杨九郎是个Omega，张云雷估计是忍不住的。

可惜了，杨九郎是一个Alpha。

“你怎么还没走？”杨九郎把自己头上的水干净，“和我在一屋不怕被拍到然后传绯闻吗？”

张云雷勾唇笑了，杨九郎还学会自嘲了。他才不怕什么绯闻，只是杨九郎这么一说，他倒是真的有那么一点好奇的心思。

杨九郎身上香香甜甜的，如果他真的和Alpha开房，喜欢Alpha的话......

反正张云雷是不嫌弃和杨九郎的肢体接触的，虽然他平时嘴上不饶人。以前录节目的时候张云雷看过杨九郎换衣服，杨九郎的身上也白，那双手勾着外套穿起来挡住他的锁骨和那一寸白，让人心痒。

是个Alpha都忍不了这种。就算杨九郎是个Alpha，也没什么不行。

多半是疯了，杨九郎被张云雷带进了沙发里。猝不及防对上一双眸子，杨九郎想要站起来，但是张云雷没让。他的手从腰腹摸过去，掐了一把，直接让杨九郎坐在了自己的身上。

“你干嘛？”

“杨九郎，你真喜欢Alpha？”

.........

亲吻来的热烈直接，张云雷这个Alpha多半有点粗鲁，不懂得耐下性子慢慢厮磨。血的味道直接冲了上来，分开的时候两个人才有些清醒。

破掉的是杨九郎的嘴唇，张云雷咬的。烟草味道释放了出来，和屋子里的奶香味僵持着。杨九郎的唇瓣亮晶晶的，还带着血丝。

这些是张云雷的杰作。

剧组开工第一天，张云雷到的不算早也不算晚。做完妆发造型的时候小助理在旁边看着张云雷，等其他人走了之后小助理才抱着水杯过来。

“张老师，您今早怎么从杨九郎的屋子里出来了呢？”这两人本来就互相不对付，小助理还怕两个人打起来，脸上没有伤口没破相算好的，但是小助理还是担心，“你们没怎么样吧？”

被提到从杨九郎屋子里出来的时候，张云雷脸上露出了不自然的笑。他清了清嗓子喝了一口水摇了摇头。

“当然没怎么样，我们是文明人。”张云雷说完小助理的脸色都放松了下来，紧接着张云雷就说道，“我们就算打，也不往脸上打。”

留小助理一个人愣在原地。张云雷把水杯接了过去，看着小助理的反应乐在其中。他知道小助理担心他。但能怎么样，两个Alpha，能干出啥事情来，反正谁也不吃亏就是了。

想到这里张云雷回味起昨天那个奶香味的吻。他虽然早上是从杨九郎房间里出来的，但昨晚什么事都没有发生。

想来还有些遗憾。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

拍戏极其无聊，一向没有戏就不会来片场的张云雷，今天破格来了片场。旁人不知道原因，小助理是知道的。跟了张云雷这么久，小助理早就从张云雷勾着笑的嘴角和看热闹的表情知道了今天张云雷来绝对是为了杨九郎。

杨九郎今天拍吻戏。

作为王不见王的同行业的竞争者，需要在业务水平上讨教一二。张云雷说他是为了打探杨九郎的业务水平，但谁知道呢，张云雷自己心里清楚。

刚换上衣服准备来拍的杨九郎看见张云雷大摇大摆的坐在自己的休息位子上冷笑了一阵，现在来能为了什么杨九郎心里一清二楚。张云雷不就是想来看他拍吻戏吗，人多状态要是不好的话，就会NG很多条，估计那个时候张云雷就有嘲笑他的理由了。

张云雷倚在门框边上笑着打趣他的场面又在脑海里过了一圈。还真是讨厌，杨九郎被导演叫去拍戏的时候想着。

为了尊重，他们拍戏的时候都要收敛着自己的信息素，怕有的演员正好遇上了易感期或者发情期。张云雷作为探班人员，也收了自己的信息素，但是他闻到了那么一点杨九郎身上的味道。

是杨九郎坐过的椅子上残存的味道。牛奶香味慢慢包裹着张云雷，让张云雷想起那天晚上的杨九郎。杨九郎不是第一眼看上去就惊艳的人，第一眼看上去还有些严肃。但模样是可爱的，声音是好听的。

光是唇瓣摩擦过就能让张云雷的血液翻涌，如果把舌头伸进去。杨九郎和别人接吻也会和张云雷是一个感觉吗？张云雷眯着眼睛想着，他已经坐在了导演的监视器旁边。杨九郎吻的实在投入，原来那天接吻，杨九郎是这个样子。

下次接吻的时候，一定要睁开眼睛看看。

下次？两个互相嫌弃看不起的人，怎么还会有下次的接吻？

NG了五条，还好。杨九郎听完导演说可以之后松了口气，他鞠着躬对和自己拍戏的人说抱歉，却看到那人红着脸说没关系。亲的也挺好的，那人说道。

杨九郎皱起了眉头，他不喜欢听到这样的评价，尤其是陌生不太熟悉的工作同事这样评价。他在这个上面吃过亏，同样是Alpha的后辈用他委屈又可怜的目光看着他，让他觉得自己这个前辈当的有些太对不起同门师弟。

因为自己是Alpha，常常收到这些莫名的暗示。从前还只是Omega会有，现在连Alpha都打上了他的主意。其他人杨九郎倒还觉得情有可原，是冲着他的知名度来的，张云雷不一样，就是来看杨九郎笑话来的。

有时候杨九郎觉得张云雷实在有些可爱的幼稚，但是杨九郎也只是在心里这样想着，因为一和张云雷对视，张云雷那张嘴巴里说出来的话总是让他不喜欢。

今天就算是收工了，杨九郎去了休息室卸妆，他刚推门进来就看到张云雷坐在里面玩着手机。后者一看见是杨九郎推门进来就放下了手机。

好看的嘴角上扬，勾着笑。张云雷说：“你回来啦，拍了五条吻戏就收工了？”

“拍什么吻戏啊，还要拍这么多条？”

杨九郎反锁上了门，他坐在张云雷旁边看着镜子里的自己。嘴巴上还有拍戏时候留下来的口红唇印没擦干净，杨九郎抬起手来把它擦掉了。

卸妆水洗掉了亲吻的余热，杨九郎把化妆棉丢进垃圾桶里冷哼道：“才五条而已，我记得有些人刚拍吻戏的时候，满脸通红就是亲不下去嘴，最后还让人教着怎么拍吻戏。”

还是个Alpha呢，让一个Omega教着拍吻戏，丢不丢人。

张云雷没急着反驳，他玩着手机看着杨九郎：“我的事情你记的这么清楚干什么？”

..........

不是杨九郎记得清楚，而是这个是网上疯传的张云雷的早期事迹。杨九郎吃瓜，当时抱着手机嘲笑了他好一通，没想到有朝一日，张云雷也能嘲笑杨九郎吻技不好。

杨九郎吻技好不好，那一晚上他张云雷不知道？

椅子被拉开，张云雷仰起头看着向自己走过来的杨九郎，一时之间不知道他要干什么。杨九郎抽走了张云雷的手中的手机，用他那双好看的手捧着张云雷的脸就这么亲了下去。

有那么片刻的愣怔，让张云雷炸开的点是杨九郎伸出舌头来舔了舔张云雷的唇瓣。张云雷被他舔的口干舌燥，还渴望更多的时候杨九郎的舌头就缩了回去。

只有唇瓣相贴，空气里奶香味和烟草的味道浓烈了起来。让两个Alpha有这样刺激对峙的只有Alpha被激发出来的强烈占有的本能。

两个Alpha不能够把对方完全占有，标记不下来。就是这样的挑衅更能够让Alpha兴奋，也像是为了证明什么，杨九郎完全掌握着主动权。他按住张云雷，硬要张云雷按着他的节奏来。

关节泛着白，杨九郎被张云雷抓的生疼，他没松手，只是在张云雷不满地前倾着身子的时候张开嘴巴。

终于勾到了柔软的舌头，张云雷没有闭上眼睛，只是静静地看着杨九郎。他一秒钟都不想错过，想看看杨九郎和他接吻到底是什么样子的。

好像也没什么两样，只是耳根有些红，舌头更软些。杨九郎的身子紧紧贴着张云雷的，杨九郎顺着椅子坐了下来，坐在张云雷的腿上，倒是没把身上的全部重量放在张云雷身上。

张云雷的手扣在杨九郎的腰上摩挲着，他的胸膛贴着杨九郎的双臂，这让张云雷不满。他想要贴着杨九郎的胸口，想更贴近杨九郎，他想感受着杨九郎胸前可能翘起来的东西。

Alpha的烟草信息素释放了出来，想要压制着杨九郎。但是这个对杨九郎来说不管用，杨九郎是Alpha。

感觉到张云雷的迫切，杨九郎用手勾住了张云雷的脖子。两个人贴的更紧了些，亲吻的水渍声回荡在屋子里，唇瓣分开的时候还牵扯出点点银丝。杨九郎伸出舌头舔断了那根银丝，也舔了舔上嘴唇，最后舔到了嘴角。

Alpha最能知道Alpha心里想要什么，说杨九郎是故意这样做的也没什么毛病。两个人彻底分开的时候杨九郎坐在张云雷的身上却完全没有一点气势上的败阵，他捏着张云雷的下巴问他。

“我的吻技，怎么样？”

亲吻的时候真的有那么一瞬间让人心动。张云雷忘不掉杨九郎微微闭着的双眼和红着的耳根，杨九郎的身子太柔软了，想让人紧紧抱在怀里。

比拍戏的时候更动人。

奶香味飘在空气里，柔柔的。烟草的味道直接冲开那阵柔软，霸道的和奶香味裹挟在一起。张云雷凑上前来，还想要再尝尝那香甜的味道，可是杨九郎没让。

裤子里高高鼓起了一个小帐篷，杨九郎感觉到了不对劲，他低着头看了看张云雷的裤子拉链。那里卡着等待被发泄的欲望。杨九郎知道，要是他拉开裤子拉链，那东西就会迫不及待地跳出来和他打招呼。

张云雷被他亲硬了。

相比较着张云雷嘲笑杨九郎吻技不好，还不如杨九郎直接证明自己却没想到把张云雷亲硬了来的爽快。这也是杨九郎报了张云雷之前嘲笑他绯闻的仇恨。

一报还一报，杨九郎向来不会吃亏。

那双好看的手戳了戳那鼓起来的一块，杨九郎感觉到张云雷脸色的变化，他吃的亏都讨回来了，现在换他对张云雷开始发动攻击。

揉了一把那里，杨九郎看着张云雷睁大眼睛的惊慌样子，笑的十分得意。

“张云雷，你硬了。你被我亲硬了。”

被笑话的人没有恼怒，只是将杨九郎拉到了自己的怀里。亲吻过的唇瓣擦过张云雷的脸颊，张云雷歪过头来，亲了亲杨九郎的耳朵。

撩拨意味明显，杨九郎坐正身子才有几秒，就又被张云雷拉回来。他感觉到张云雷想要把手伸进他的裤子里去。他早有预料，所以反锁上了门。

“去你屋还是去我屋？”张云雷也不遮掩，他知道杨九郎会明白他的意思。他看到杨九郎锁门了，门都锁上了不敢点事情真的不合常理。就是张云雷嫌弃这里放不开，以后他还要来这里休息。

但是杨九郎按住了张云雷伸进他裤子里的手，再往下摸就容易出事了。杨九郎笑着和张云雷十指紧扣，他拿准了张云雷以为他会答应。

“张云雷，你是不是以为，我是那种用信息素就能够压制，摸一摸就可以上手的Omega？”杨九郎把张云雷的手反剪到背后，几乎是贴着他的脸的，“这招对我不管用，你放弃吧。”

“我是个Alpha，我们还没和解到可以约着一起睡觉的地步。”

太危险了，如果张云雷再摸下去，就能够发现，杨九郎其实也硬了。但是杨九郎那句话很明显的意思就是，对A是没有结果的。

张云雷就不信了，他睡不上一个Alpha。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

没睡到杨九郎的张云雷耿耿于怀，总想抓着机会再睡上一次杨九郎。对于自己的这种想法，张云雷的解释是他没尝过Alpha的味道，他想试试。

另外，针锋相对的两个人从工作到生活都要比个高下，既然亲都亲了，那么也就不吝啬于在床上也分出高下来。杨九郎拒绝他之后，两个人照常拍对手戏，除了必要的时候肢体接触，杨九郎根本不愿意多看张云雷一眼。

越是得不到就越想要。

发现杨九郎请假的时候张云雷高兴坏了，他向助理打听到了杨九郎请假的原因，据说是易感期，恰巧最近要和他拍戏的人是Omega。张云雷一直在找这样的一个机会，还好他的运气一直不错。

敲开了杨九郎的门，张云雷看着面前脸色不太好的杨九郎，顿了顿迈了进去。屋子里像是打翻了一整箱牛奶一样，张云雷随意闻了闻，心下了然。

现在他只要按住杨九郎的脖子亲下去，杨九郎是不会反抗的。这时候的Alpha正需要这种刺激。可是张云雷看着杨九郎，想了想还是脱口而出：“不然给你找个Omega？”

“之前还信誓旦旦说要睡我，现在是怎么了？”杨九郎状态不好，嘴上还不饶人。他去冰箱里拿了些啤酒，转过头来看着张云雷，“喝两口？”

喝就喝，张云雷坐下来，手指敲打着的椅背看着杨九郎。易拉罐被拉开，冒着沫的液体跳跃着填满了玻璃的杯子，有了酒就能够打开话匣子。

张云雷喝了一小口，确定了杨九郎没事儿也就恢复了平时打打闹闹的状态。几杯酒下肚，张云雷看着杨九郎绯红的脸，毫不避讳地托腮看他。

“杨九郎，你之前那个绯闻，到底是怎么回事。”张云雷的嘟嘟囔囔带着醉意，“你要是喜欢Alpha也不对啊，那你也不同意我俩睡觉。”

“兄弟，我那就是纯粹的不喜欢你。”杨九郎回怼过去，他知道张云雷的意思，他灌了一大口酒，“张云雷，你有劲没劲，这么多年比下来，现在床上你也要比吗？”

“有什么不可以的呢？”张云雷挑挑眉，“亲都亲了，你还计较这个？我又不能标记你，你没和别人睡过？”

杨九郎沉默了，这样的沉默就像是给了张云雷确认的答案，杨九郎和别人睡过。不知道为什么，明明是张云雷心中预想的答案，可是杨九郎承认了张云雷还心有不悦。

也许是那个吻，也许是在休息室里杨九郎向他展示吻技把他亲硬了。一个Alpha对自己有过亲近的人都会有一种占为己有的欲望，哪怕对方是个Alpha。

酒杯被放下来，残存的酒在杯子里晃了一圈最后归于平静。张云雷的动作不算温柔，带着一点怒气，他把杨九郎拉到自己的怀里，吻直接覆盖了上去。

杨九郎没推开他，只是抓着张云雷的衣领。他等张云雷亲完自己这才睁开眼睛，他听见张云雷说：“你和别人都可以去开房，为什么不愿意和我睡觉？”

这次不是沙发，是卧室。杨九郎觉得张云雷疯了，他开始紧张了起来。他被张云雷推到卧室的落地玻璃窗旁，他的后背就是玻璃，玻璃之外是这座城市繁忙又安静的样子。酒店的楼层不高，不拉窗帘要是被拍到他们谁也不会好过。

张云雷好像没顾虑过这个，他不怕绯闻，如果拍就让他们拍去。现在他想做的事情就是把眼前这个Alpha按进自己的怀里，把他的衣服一件一件脱下来。他想用他烟草味道的信息素盖过杨九郎的牛奶香味，他想要标记上杨九郎，哪怕他知道这并不可能。

动了情的Alpha是不会轻易放过身下的人的。吻的越深入，就更能感觉到身下苏醒着的欲望。吻滑过锁骨，往肩膀处亲，最后落到胸口上。

杨九郎不太好，他本来就处在易感期，张云雷的动作只会让他欲望加倍。不再被动的亲吻，杨九郎勾着张云雷的脖子，主动把吻送过去。

残存的理智告诉杨九郎，要拉上窗帘。但是张云雷不让，张云雷解开了自己的扣子，他解开了两颗就不愿意解了，伸手去摸杨九郎的衣服里面。杨九郎帮他解开了扣子，两个人赤身裸体相对的时候脸上都有些红晕，但是张云雷先主动出击，他抓了一把杨九郎的胸，身体贴着杨九郎亲吻。

这样的亲密让两个人都很兴奋，落地的玻璃来回摩擦还发出了暧昧的声响。杨九郎用自己的体温暖了玻璃，这时候只觉得冷。他缩进张云雷的怀里，把张云雷往床上推。

妈的，杨九郎的身上是真的软，特别是胸口。张云雷都怀疑自己刚刚掐了一把有没有掐出水来，他把手放在鼻子下面闻了闻，想要闻出那股子奶香味来，但是杨九郎含住了它们。

口腔里是暖的，包裹着张云雷的指尖，杨九郎抱着张云雷认真地含着那好看的手指。同样是男人，杨九郎的手比张云雷的小了一圈，杨九郎亲了好几次才将每一个指尖都含过。他居高临下地看着张云雷，嘴角还有点点银丝，像是他骄傲的事迹。

不得不说，在娱乐圈混下来的，能和张云雷匹敌的，也的确只有杨九郎了。张云雷只觉得他软，柔软，漂亮又可爱。张云雷亲了杨九郎的嘴角，把他嘴角的银丝舔进自己的嘴里，冰冰凉凉的，想让人得到更多。

裤子是被蹭下去的，张云雷的手不老实，他揉着杨九郎的屁股，把杨九郎拉自己更近。杨九郎也不服输，戳着张云雷的腰顺着小腹揉了一把。

就是痛快，比哪一次都痛快。张云雷想要继续下去，他掰开杨九郎的屁股，想要更多的时候，杨九郎按住了他的手。

“问过我的问题，我还没问你呢。”杨九郎笑道，“你在这之前标记过多少个Omega？”

“没标记过。”张云雷咽着口水，“但做过。标记Omega是要负责任的事情，看上眼的Omega，除非他们不说我都不会标记他们。”

暂时标记就好了，毕竟谁也不知道一段感情能维持多久。和Beta做是挺方便的，但是还是不如Omega爽，只是不知道Alpha怎么样。

张云雷觉得自己并没什么资格去说杨九郎。他和杨九郎旗鼓相当，半斤八两。他们有着各自的生活，只不过在拍戏的时候有了交集。

他们从工作比到生活，最后他们干到了床上去，用谁更厉害来作为借口。他们不是恋人，或者说他们是针锋相对的冤家。他们在这个方面打了个平手，谁也不输谁。

但是张云雷没想到杨九郎听完了他的话就愣住了，屋子里都是奶香的味道，张云雷竟然从中察觉出一丝难过。杨九郎低着头，像是在回忆什么，张云雷分辨不出他的情绪，不知道他是开心还是难过。

杨九郎是在介意张云雷和别人做过吗，就像刚刚张云雷不爽杨九郎和别人做过一样。他们两个人打闹惯了，现在突然有一方软弱了下来，低下头没了气焰。张云雷怀疑是不是自己说错了什么话，才让杨九郎这样。

张云雷重新抱着杨九郎的身子，他亲了亲杨九郎的肩膀问他怎么了。杨九郎摇了摇头，闭上眼睛直接抱住了张云雷的身体。

在这之前，杨九郎没想过张云雷会是这样的人。他以为，张云雷的绯闻那么多，不都是真的起码也有几段恋情。他以为张云雷是那种自己爽到了就好的人，一个Alpha怎么标记人的时候也这样小心翼翼。

亲吻比刚才还甚。张云雷感觉到杨九郎的主动，在他说完他没标记过什么Omega之后。他感觉到杨九郎在蹭着他的小腹，迫不及待的想是要把什么东西蹭出来。

无疑就是邀请，张云雷把自己的东西掏出来，对着杨九郎的屁股就要挤进去，但是杨九郎摇了摇头。

什么意思，勾引邀请了他，又不让他做到底。张云雷看着杨九郎，眉头皱的紧紧的。

“现在还不是时候。”杨九郎仰着头喘着气道，“以后，等以后。”

“为什么要等以后，杨九郎，我们已经做到这一步了。”开弓没有回头箭，张云雷不愿意结束。他马上就要尝到Alpha的滋味了，结果杨九郎先堵上了后路。

“哪有那么多为什么，我现在不愿意。”杨九郎低头看了看张云雷那迫不及待的东西，闭上眼让自己冷静下来。他闻到了张云雷身上的烟草味道，不知道为什么，他头一回有些迷恋这种味道。

但不是现在。

为了补偿，杨九郎拿腿根夹住了那东西，双手搭在张云雷的肩膀上：“我用腿帮你搞出来。”

不是不痛快，杨九郎大腿内侧的肉也实在细腻。但是张云雷总觉得少些什么，他看着杨九郎的腿根慢慢流出自己的东西，伸手去拿了够了一张纸帮他擦着身子。

杨九郎下了床，他要去卧室清洗一下，在他刚走到浴室的时候，张云雷追了过来。他被拉进一个怀抱里，张云雷把他推到墙边看着他。

“你在等什么，杨九郎？”

“就算做了也不能标记你，更不会让你给我生个孩子，你在犹豫什么？”

杨九郎没回答，他的手搭在门把上推开门，他转过头来又恢复了往日和张云雷打闹的神情。

他问张云雷：“你要不要，进来一起洗？”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

张云雷突然接到了杨九郎的电话。

他请了假去拍了个广告，接到杨九郎电话的时候他愣了愣。电话接通，张云雷调笑的声音响了起来：“怎么了，想起来给我打电话，这么稀奇。”

电话那头的杨九郎没和他开玩笑，直接撂下一句冰冷的让他快来，就挂断了电话。

什么人。张云雷吸着鼻子想着这个莫名其妙的电话，真的是关系熟了放的开了，也这么随便起来。他张云雷是杨九郎要他来就来，要他走就走的人吗？杨九郎又不是他的领导，凭什么他就要听杨九郎的。

张云雷来找杨九郎之前还去买了避孕套。

敲开杨九郎屋子的门他还没说话，杨九郎就直接把他拉了进来。话还没说一句，杨九郎就捧住了张云雷的脸亲了下去。

上一次没做尽兴的遗憾这一回要弥补回来。买避孕套的时候张云雷还在想他要怎么和杨九郎说，可是杨九郎都没问，直接上来就捧住了他的脸。

杨九郎也是这样想的吗，和张云雷不谋而合。打电话来就是为了要睡觉吗？张云雷勾着唇，他不客气地把手搭在杨九郎的腰间，热气全都扑在杨九郎的脸上。

“打电话叫我来，是想要了？”说出口就带着一点痞气，符合他这个Alpha面对送上门来的猎物该有的态度。张云雷把自己买的东西拿出来展示给杨九郎看，“还好我早有预备。”

满屋的牛奶香味和烟草味道交融在一起，杨九郎看着那避孕套，勾着嘴角早有料到地笑道：“张云雷，你是不是一直都在想这些事情？”

怎么说呢，这种感觉就像是心里的一种念想。平时并没觉得有多渴望，只是回味的时候想起来，还是想要得到。张云雷正思索着，就听见杨九郎不咸不淡的开口。

“张云雷，以前我说再等等，今天我答应你。”唇瓣相贴，杨九郎说，“我们做吧。”

Alpha最受不了的就是这种撩拨，更何况对方还是自己心心念念想要吃掉的人。张云雷毫不掩饰把自己的性器掏出来，隔着内裤总有些束缚，张云雷一把扯掉了自己的和杨九郎的，这样赤身裸体的，用他的性器去蹭杨九郎的。

张云雷闭上眼睛和杨九郎亲吻，下半身的腿还勾着杨九郎的。性器摩擦出来的痒让两个人渴望着更多，也因为对方是杨九郎，是和自己是一样的Alpha，所以张云雷更兴奋。

滚到床上去的那一刻张云雷笑着亲了亲杨九郎的耳朵，他用舌头舔着杨九郎耳朵眼，对他吹着气。杨九郎的身体很热，他的阴茎被张云雷蹭得起来了，毫无遮掩的展现在张云雷面前。

“杨九郎，你这个道貌岸然的家伙。”张云雷笑着握住杨九郎的阴茎，使劲揉了一把，“你不是也有感觉吗？”

每一次接吻，每一次呼吸扑在对方的脸上，张云雷总觉得不止是他有感觉，杨九郎也应该是有的。柔软的唇勾着，身体贴合着，怎么着张云雷都会察觉到一点的。更别说杨九郎匆匆的分开，语气匆忙的样子。

抓住了这么点细节的张云雷更是欢喜，他把自己的阴茎和杨九郎的握在一起，他带着杨九郎的手让杨九郎握住了。杨九郎的手小，张云雷补了一句让杨九郎双手握住，他自己双手抓着杨九郎的屁股把杨九郎往自己怀里更带了些。

“你怎么这样？”杨九郎的肩膀都贴着张云雷的，他的手卖力地套弄着，身后还被张云雷弄的分了神，“你怎么不自己弄？”

“我给你弄润滑呢，你以为我坐享其成？”张云雷呛了他一句，在杨九郎还要辩驳的时候堵住了他的嘴。杨九郎的身上是真的香，有些过分的甜度。张云雷伸进去一根手指探了探杨九郎的身后，已经有些湿润了。

“杨九郎，你真的是太会勾引了。”张云雷咬了一口杨九郎的肩头，在那细腻的皮肤上摩擦吮吸着，“你知道吗，你后面都湿了，我还没进去呢。”

“如果不是知道你是个Alpha，我真的很想标记了你，使劲把你揉进我的身体里。”混帐话说的没边了，什么都能说出口。张云雷又探进去了几根，在杨九郎耳边道，“九郎，不然你给我生个孩子吧。”

“去你的吧。”杨九郎脸色通红，听到这句话他就松了手。突然而来的空虚感让张云雷猝不及防，在身后作乱的手也顿了下来。重新找回主动权的杨九郎笑着用自己的阴茎去蹭张云雷的，就像刚才张云雷蹭他那样。

也没有多僵持，杨九郎还是扶着张云雷的阴茎坐下去。杨九郎的性器落在张云雷的小腹上，蹭着张云雷的肚子。两个人含着唇接吻。

杨九郎的额头上有流不完的汗，张云雷本来只觉得杨九郎是不习惯主动，所以自己扣着杨九郎的腰把杨九郎拉进自己的怀里。

“不习惯主动就别委屈自己，逞这个强干什么。”张云雷翻了个身把杨九郎重新压在身下，重新进入了他。杨九郎没和张云雷再多争执，只是皱着眉头把张云雷抱的紧紧的。

“别管我，你爽你的。”

沉浸在情欲里的男人最不能够被纵容。张云雷抓着杨九郎的胸口使劲地冲撞着，杨九郎的声音在他的耳边。天堂，上了天堂大概就是这样的感觉吧，头皮发麻，有那么一瞬间出现了空白。

和身下的人共沉沦就是最好的事情。

杨九郎的穴口很能吸人，张云雷玩过的Omega都比不过杨九郎。张云雷从前没觉得标记一个Omega是他多么渴望的事情，也许是张云雷没对其他人有过这么多的关心投入，也没有那么认真的喜欢过谁。

但是张云雷想要标记杨九郎，想要顶到杨九郎的最深处，想要让杨九郎的内壁包裹着自己的送到最深处去，想要射进杨九郎的身体里去。然后标记他，看着杨九郎为自己失神，抱住自己的样子。

可惜了，杨九郎不是个Omega，不能够被顶开生殖腔，不能够成结，不能够把那些东西都留在杨九郎的身体里让杨九郎给自己生一个孩子。

吻慢慢的落在杨九郎的额头上，像是情爱中的温柔奖励。张云雷一点一点地亲掉杨九郎的汗，轻轻点着杨九郎的鼻尖，最后在要落到唇瓣的时候用力地顶了进去。

张云雷的喘息声太大了，回荡在屋子里。杨九郎的胸膛起伏着，张云雷也没有怎么好过。干脆利落的做爱让两个人像是打过仗一样，张云雷太满足了，他把东西退出来，把避孕套丢进垃圾桶里，这时候才靠过来搂着杨九郎。

杨九郎是背对着张云雷的，动也不动。张云雷以为他是没了力气，手从后面伸过来搂住杨九郎的腰。热气呼在杨九郎的耳边，张云雷带着笑，亲了亲他的耳朵。

“不爽吗，杨九郎，和Alpha做，你应该最有经验啊。”

一贯调笑的口气，但是杨九郎没有搭腔，仍旧背对着张云雷。感觉到不对劲的张云雷把人拉过来，看着杨九郎的脸，想要看看他到底怎么了。

“不舒服？”

不应该是这个样子的，杨九郎紧紧地抓着被角嘴唇发白。他的身上还有张云雷留下的痕迹，此刻的他就像个被强了的可怜人，双腿颤抖着。

张云雷收敛了自己玩笑的神色，有了匆忙。屋子里烟草的味道和牛奶的香味融合在一起，但是张云雷没空管这个。杨九郎察觉到了张云雷的靠近，他转过身来抱着张云雷，用他泛白的指尖抓着张云雷的手臂。

他抓痛了张云雷，他红着眼睛，说话的声音也颤抖着。他问张云雷：“疼吗？”

“疼也无所谓，我又不是受不了这个疼。所以你到底怎么了？”张云雷看着杨九郎低头咬着自己的肩膀，痛苦十分的样子。

疼痛传来的时候张云雷没喊，咬着牙抱紧了杨九郎。就当是他上了杨九郎的代价，就当是他欺负杨九郎，又如愿以偿的代价。

这个时候他更想知道，杨九郎到底有什么事情没告诉张云雷。慢慢稳定下来的杨九郎松了口，张云雷的肩膀上还有一圈牙印和口水，手臂上也都是杨九郎抓过的痕迹。

杨九郎上手摸过去，对上张云雷探寻打量的目光。杨九郎什么都没解释，他只是按过张云雷的脖子，含住了张云雷的唇。

“对不起，但是，谢谢你。”

对不起什么，又谢什么？张云雷觉得杨九郎今天太莫名其妙了，从那通让张云雷过来的电话开始，又主动和张云雷说要做爱。

下了床想要去上厕所的杨九郎脚刚碰到地面就摔了下去，张云雷眼疾手快地把他拉起来，拉到自己的怀里。张云雷想到之前杨九郎痛苦地流着汗，想到杨九郎强忍着痛苦的表情。

“我没关系的。”杨九郎给了张云雷一个安慰的笑。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

怎么想都觉得都不对劲，杨九郎太不正常了。但是要张云雷想出哪里不正常，他想不到。他这几天格外的安静，安静到小助理都觉得张云雷是不是被谁附了身。

张云雷时常拿着剧本出神，被敲醒了之后也只是愣愣地看着小助理。他的表情迷惑又不知方向，小助理担心他是不是有什么问题。

“一个Alpha，被搞之后会很痛苦吗？”

喝下去的一口水差点就要吐出来，小助理脸色难看，带着一点试探开口：“张老师，您和杨九郎？”

“我又没说是他。”被拆穿心思的张云雷咳嗽了两声，端起水杯来喝水，“我和他怎么可能，你没看我们针锋相对成什么样子。”

“哦，不是杨九郎啊。”小助理配合地点了点头，“那这组里，除了您可就他是Alpha了。其他那些Beta您又不是没经验，Omega您也不用说。”

“闭嘴。”

.........

应该不会有那样的痛苦，张云雷自己拿手机查了。可是杨九郎那日之后和正常的人没什么两样，照常拍戏，只是他的身上多了些烟草的味道。

如果有旁人问起还可以说是抽烟，也没有谁会想到是和张云雷搞完之后的信息素的味道。不知道为什么，比起吃完杨九郎之后的快感，张云雷更在乎的是杨九郎是不是有秘密藏着。

他对杨九郎有了极大的兴趣，这种兴趣不带半点看热闹的成分。他只是想要搞清楚杨九郎为什么痛苦，杨九郎额头的汗和紧紧抱着他的样子还在他心里。

杨九郎对他说谢谢。每一次想到这句话张云雷就觉得肩头被咬的地方隐隐作痛。他和杨九郎时间从来不说谢谢，也许是因为针锋相对，但也许是因为太过熟悉没有必要说谢谢。

以前有人想要在张云雷的水里放东西，杨九郎偷偷换了一杯没问题的水给张云雷。还有一次杨九郎被送了什么恶心人的快递，送到了综艺的后台，张云雷直接把那东西扔进了垃圾桶里。

他们习惯了为对方做一些应该道谢的小事情，可能是怕因为这些不好的东西打垮对方就少了一个对手。英雄惜英雄，也许就是这个道理。

吃饭的时候张云雷故意把饭带到了杨九郎的车上。对于张云雷的不请自来，杨九郎没说什么，只是对自己的助理使了个眼色就让张云雷上车了。

车上只有他们两人，信息素倒是和谐，交融在一起有种香甜的乖张。杨九郎吃的很少，也许是为了上镜所以故意减了一点肥。张云雷把自己的饭递了过去，示意杨九郎把那块肉夹走。

“什么意思？”杨九郎蹙着眉头。

“没什么意思，怕你死了，给你吃点肉。”张云雷双手环胸，没有动筷子。他看着把吃的咽下去的杨九郎，抬起手直接擦掉了杨九郎嘴角的东西。

“不用，我能吃得饱。”杨九郎摇了摇头，“来找我有什么事吗？”

“没什么事儿。”张云雷因为杨九郎没接受自己的好意感到不悦，烟草的味道冲了上来，一点都没有遮盖。

这就是张云雷，在娱乐圈这么久了依旧还是刚入行的样子。不加掩盖自己的情绪，好就是好，坏也就是坏。用杨九郎的话来说就是张云雷得亏是有了扎实的基本功，成名早。不然他这样的性格，可能早就会被淘汰在一波又一波的新人里。

这个圈子是现实的，一旦你爬上了高处，所有的事情都会成为无关紧要的小事，成为饭后谈资。但是当你还没有站到那个高度的时候，你说什么都是狗屁。

有才华的被埋没的人很多，同期竞争的很多，可是棋逢对手的人太少了。

杨九郎察觉到张云雷的不高兴，他笑了笑：“你既然没什么事，就是来专门过来呛我的？”

说什么他都说不是，如果张云雷不是剧组演员，杨九郎真的要觉得张云雷就是来抬杠的。

“我们做过那次之后，你没怎么事儿吧？”张云雷看着杨九郎，“那时候你在我床上就像要死了一样。”

“那得问你啊，你怎么不说是你技术差，所以才让我不舒服呢？”杨九郎撂下筷子拿起纸来擦了擦嘴，看着张云雷，“我还想问你呢，你不应该是第一次啊，水平就这样？”

什么样子的水平？男人不能说自己不行，张云雷竟然被挑衅了。他站起来，抬手把后座给放下来，居高临下地看着杨九郎。他捏住杨九郎的下巴，让他看向自己的眼睛：“我倒是来了兴趣，你说说，我水平怎么样？”

是没能够爽，还是不够大？是搞进去的不够深还是怎么说？张云雷就差没说他身上被杨九郎咬的抓的印子还在，如果没能够爽到，那张云雷也不会等做完才发现杨九郎的痛苦。

要说真没爽到，那还真是丧良心。张云雷在说完够不够大的时候明显看到了杨九郎发红的脸颊，脸色说明一切，张云雷来了调笑的心思。

他双手搭在杨九郎的两边，在距离他嘴唇微弱距离之外停下来。他把热烈的呼吸都打在杨九郎的耳边，他要杨九郎知道他的厉害。

“杨九郎，我的售后满意度可是五星满分。现在我来做你的使用调查，我的是不是很大？”

“还行吧，我还看过比你还大的人，我们还做了。”杨九郎摆了摆手，“相比之下，你实在也不怎么样。”

张云雷堵住了杨九郎的唇。他多半是不想听到杨九郎的话，捧着杨九郎的脸和他来了一个深吻。分开的时候两个人都有浅浅的银丝，张云雷睁开眼睛看着杨九郎，一个蜻蜓点水的吻落了下去。

和Alpha睡觉也没什么不好，除了无法标记，无法让他永远属于自己。他还可能去睡别人，标记别的Omega。打炮的关系可能更多，如果不是真心相爱。

可是张云雷会在意，他在意杨九郎是不是会和别人上床，会不会标记别的Omega，会不会最后和别的人在一起。张云雷自己都不知道为什么这么在意，也许是尝过了一次牛奶的香甜。

“你要是和我做，那以后就都和我做。”张云雷重新坐回去，“我这个人有点洁癖，你要是这之后和别人做了，我就不会再和你做了。”

杨九郎擦了擦嘴唇，敛着笑意：“张云雷，你觉得我是那种谁都会答应上床的人吗？我还没饥渴到看见了谁都上床的地步。”

“那你为什么要和我上床？”张云雷抓住了话题点，他看着杨九郎，如果只是想要满足张云雷的好奇心，那太不正常了。杨九郎没有这个义务来让张云雷感觉到满意。

而且在他进入的时候还那副样子，张云雷突然想到他今天来的目的。差一点他就被杨九郎的打闹糊弄过去，忘记了他今天要来找杨九郎的目的。

“还有为什么要和我说对不起和谢谢。”

一次上床而已，谁也没亏了什么。对不起和谢谢无从说出口，张云雷不接受。如果真的要说，那就把对不起什么，谢谢什么都说清楚。

两个人的僵持因为一个电话打断了。张云雷低着头看过去，一个没有保存的号码。

没有保存的号码是什么意思，一半是不认识第一次打进来，还有一半是熟悉已久的号码，根本不需要备注。张云雷推测不出来这个电话是哪一种情况。他只知道杨九郎因为这个电话低下了头。

“不接？”张云雷挑了挑眉。

“没什么好接的。”杨九郎挂掉了电话，他神色自若，看起来并没什么异样。

“谁的电话，前任？”

久来的沉默让张云雷心里又沉下去几分。杨九郎总是这样，用沉默来当作承认。谁还没有几个前任，张云雷每天接到的前任的电话好多个，关键是还有没有联系，还有没有复合的可能。

张云雷以为这一回杨九郎会继续默认，可是杨九郎没有。他挂掉电话看着张云雷，笑道：“是我前任。”

也是一个Alpha？那之前和别人开房的绯闻，都是真的了吗？同样是Alpha的张云雷脸色阴沉了下来，他第一次觉得自己乌鸦嘴。

张云雷站了起来，在杨九郎的注目之下把饭推到了旁边。他的饭一口没动，杨九郎看着张云雷，问他为什么一口都不吃。

“糟蹋粮食也没有你这样的，你要是早说，我就吃了。”杨九郎把张云雷的饭盖起来，开玩笑道。但是张云雷没接受他的玩笑，只是看着他。

“所以，你那个绯闻是真的。你的前任是Alpha？”

“那是我的后辈想借我名气炒绯闻。”杨九郎摇了摇头，“但是那晚我去了，我的前任，是Alpha没错。”

头也没回的，张云雷摔了车门出去的那一下，杨九郎是真的吓到了。他看着张云雷慢慢走远，这才瘫软在车座上。他把手机掏出来，果不其然看到了他不想看到的短信。

发情期，做吗？

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

没过多久新闻热搜上就爆了，张云雷杨九郎片场不合，张云雷摔门而去，两个人和解无望。上面的图片是张云雷一脸冷漠摔门出去的样子。

嘴角向下抿着，看起来的确满脸怒气。

张云雷看着小助理在自己身边忙前忙后，都要急疯了，而他像个没事人一样，只是坐着。那些新闻消息真的是有够离谱的，说什么两人积怨已久，张云雷都想知道，他和杨九郎到底积了什么怨。

不过新闻的点总在他们两人的争执之中，都没人关心张云雷为什么会在杨九郎的车上。要是有一天张云雷爆出来和杨九郎在一起说不定都没人信。

两个人的关系在旁人看来就是隔岸观火，每天看着对方的波折起伏。滚到一张床上去，谁会相信。这倒是方便，以后要是和杨九郎在一起，吃饭作乐谁都不会觉得他们是在谈恋爱，被拍到也无所谓。

虽然他们还没有在一起。

戏快要接近杀青，已经安排了很多媒体探班。关于最近的新闻消息，更多的记者想要看张云雷和杨九郎两个人一起的采访。

只要这两个人在一起都是爆点。其他人恨不得从他们的一言一行中找出他们不合的证据来。张云雷不喜欢这样的举动，杨九郎也是。

话筒握在手里，两个人的动作出奇的一致。面对那些是不是不合，争抢资源的问题，杨九郎眉头微蹙。旁人不是当事人，看问题总是带着自己的主观感觉，觉得事情应该是怎么样的发展，然后脑补一出大戏。

隔岸观火，永远是最热闹的。

杨九郎还在想着措辞，张云雷直接拿过话筒想都没想的把话题堵回去了。张云雷还是那样不喜欢修饰词藻的人，不懂得怎么把话说的更好听。

“我们没这么无聊。”一句话就把所有的问题怼回去了，张云雷脸色冷了下来，完全没有管记者尴尬不尴尬。杨九郎看了张云雷一眼，嘴角勾着淡淡的笑。

“我们每天都要考虑工作上的事情，这些不重要没意思的消息，我们是没太关注的。”杨九郎附和着张云雷，算是给张云雷打了个圆场。

“那你们那天被拍到张云雷从你车上下来，一脸怒意。这是怎么一回事呢？”

“你说那天啊，”杨九郎怕张云雷继续说出什么话来，抢先答了话，“那天我抢了他盒饭里的肉吃，他不高兴，连饭都没吃就下车了。”

如果让张云雷先说出来，指不定车里的接吻和那些聊天对话都要藏不住。撒谎的人心虚，杨九郎不希望张云雷因为自己的事情再次一起上个热搜。

更多层面上，张云雷和杨九郎在采访里都在为对方着想。回了酒店里张云雷怎么想都不对劲，他起身去敲隔壁房间的门，没人开门。

这个时候杨九郎不会睡的，屋子里没什么动静。张云雷不放心，直接拨了杨九郎助理的电话，用备用房卡刷开了杨九郎的屋子。

面对他们的是空空荡荡的房间和黑暗。

杨九郎去哪里了，没有人知道。助理慌了，连着去打了经纪人的电话，张云雷打了杨九郎的电话，都没人接。这大半夜的，杨九郎能够去哪里。

张云雷想到杨九郎接的一个电话，如果杨九郎有和平常不一样的举动，应该就是那通电话的原因吧。

“给我他前任的电话。”张云雷抓着助理的手，“你知道吗，杨九郎前任的电话。”

愣在原地小助理想了又想，一拍脑门掏出手机来，把电话给了张云雷。张云雷拨通电话往电梯口去的时候，小助理才反应过来。

什么情况，他们什么时候聊到这么深入的话题了。他们不是针锋相对的吗？

是在一家酒店里找到杨九郎的。那时候屋子里只有他一个人，衣服的扣子凌乱，胸口都露出来了。他的眼里还有泪花，但是眼泪没有流出来。

看见张云雷来了的杨九郎吸了吸鼻子抹掉了自己的眼泪，笑了笑：“你来了。”

是，张云雷是来了。他一来就走上前，把杨九郎的扣子给扣上，把白花花的胸口挡住。

“杨九郎，你让我好找。”

没有责备，什么都没有。张云雷捏住杨九郎的下巴亲过去的时候，杨九郎没有拒绝，勾着张云雷的脖子主动张开了嘴巴。

舌头勾缠在一起，跟着来的经纪人和助理不知道什么时候带上了门。屋子里静悄悄的，只有他们两个人。分开的时候，嘴巴里的银丝被带出来，张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸，郑重地印了下去。

“做吧，张云雷。”杨九郎闻到了屋子里的烟草味道，他知道张云雷忍不住了，在爆发的边缘。和他是冤家对头的人把最狼狈的一面展现给了他，先是示弱，然后抓住张云雷这一根稻草。

张云雷最不能理解的是为什么杨九郎要来赴前任的约。但是这是杨九郎的事情，张云雷并没有资格管他这些事情。眼角含着的眼泪大概印证了一些事情，张云雷知道这个时候杨九郎需要他，那么他就拥抱杨九郎。

没有用安全措施，杨九郎没提，张云雷直接挎着腰就顶了进去。张云雷是有犹豫的，他犹豫着杨九郎是不是在他来之前在屋子里就已经做过这样的事情，他犹豫着杨九郎是不是会再次痛苦。

但是杨九郎身上只有牛奶香味，身上也没有一点痕迹。后面还是紧的，这让张云雷兴奋，杨九郎并没有和别人做过这些，他还能够和杨九郎做这些。

这一回杨九郎也是颤抖着身子的，但是和之前相比好了很多。快结束的时候张云雷想要退出来，但是杨九郎没让。那东西还在杨九郎的体内，而杨九郎抱着张云雷，流下了眼泪。

“张云雷，以后我可能再也没机会和你站在一起了。”张云雷并不是固有思想中的那样不可一世，脾气暴躁。他为杨九郎着想，杨九郎感觉得到。他在采访的时候看到张云雷冷漠打断记者话的时候，心里就在想，他做的这个决定是对的。

还好他选择了张云雷。

相比于杨九郎的话，张云雷其实更讶于杨九郎身体的状况。陌生又不对劲的感觉涌上心头，等到杨九郎放开他的时候，他迟迟未动，看着杨九郎，好像有些明白了杨九郎这么些日子以来的痛苦。

杨九郎说，以后他没机会再和张云雷站在一起了。也许是和那个前任有关，扣子是开的，也许前任手里掌握了什么了不得的证据，诱杨九郎来，给杨九郎布局。

为了什么，为了不可能挽回的爱情吗？

张云雷顿了顿，他找到了点源头就想要探寻下去，他盯着杨九郎看，又确认了一句：“杨九郎，你的前任是Alpha吧？”

“是。”

“你们发生过关系是吗？”

“对。”

“你和我做的时候很痛苦，那种痛苦Alpha是不太可能有的。在我觉得你是在易感期的时候，我们做过，可是做了一半就终结了，你说你要再等等。”张云雷顿了顿，“我不懂为什么要等，可是后来你打电话叫我来。”

“其实你根本没有什么易感期吧，杨九郎。你在等你的发情期。”

Alpha是有易感期的，这个时候Omega对他们来说就是饥渴的甘泉。如果真的有什么易感期，杨九郎应该选择在那个时候做才最爽快，因为所有的感觉都会被放大。可是杨九郎没有做下去。

第一次做完的时候，满屋子的牛奶味道，那时候易感期应该过了。信息素不可能那么浓厚，除非，是另一种情况。

发情期。这种Omega经常经历的事情，杨九郎一个Alpha为什么会有？刚刚这一次，张云雷明显的感觉到了成结。杨九郎抱住张云雷，其实是想等成结散去。

可是张云雷能够感觉到，他顶开了杨九郎的最深处，把松东西留在了杨九郎的身体里。第一次做的时候还有安全措施，张云雷没有这样的深入，可是这一次，杨九郎没让他用安全措施。

板上钉钉的事情，张云雷标记了杨九郎。

杨九郎是一个Omega，一个被前任Alpha标记了的Omega。

所以张云雷明白了杨九郎为什么会和自己做的时候那样痛苦。一个被标记了的Ｏmega，和别的Alpha做这种事情会不说服，弄不好会痛苦到死。张云雷不明白杨九郎的做法，不明白杨九郎为什么要冒这种风险来勾引自己，让自己标记他。

仔细想来所有的亲吻，还有撩拨。杨九郎都是半推半就的，一通电话让张云雷过去，都是杨九郎想要的结果，杨九郎就是想要张云雷标记他。

“为什么，为什么要这样做？”

“因为我不想和前任复合。发情期很难熬，前任每到发情期都会来找我，我想摆脱他。”都分手了没必要在一起，杨九郎想过去医院把标记洗掉，可是他害怕洗掉标记太痛了，他也害怕他洗掉了标记被曝光出去。

找个更强的Alpha标记他，盖过之前Alpha的标记，所以杨九郎看准了张云雷。主动勾引是有的，也有情不自禁，杨九郎是在利用张云雷，所以他们第一次做完，杨九郎对张云雷说，对不起。

但是同样的，杨九郎又说了谢谢。谢谢张云雷能够帮他摆脱掉前任的纠缠。

杨九郎不是故意隐瞒自己是Alpha的。当初他分化的时候，所有人都觉得他是Alpha，公司的材料上直接填错了，大家都觉得杨九郎这样的人，不可能是Omega。经纪人说，这样被误解也挺好，Alpha的身份去工作，比是Omega轻松很多。

张云雷和很多人一样，深信不疑杨九郎是Alpha。

“可能这就是我的报应吧，利用了你盖掉之前的标记。前任还记着我的发情期，把我叫过来趁我不注意拍了我的照片。”

“张云雷你以后可以尽情得意了，明天以后我的负面新闻满天飞。再也没有人能够比得过你，和你争抢资源了。”

杨九郎这些话张云雷没听进去，他只是抓着杨九郎的手沉着脸色看着他：“所以你接这部戏，就是因为我接了这部戏，好有机会让你接近我，就为了让我给你摆脱前任，想让我标记你？”

“是这样子的。”杨九郎点头道，“现在你标记了我，你帮了我。也许你不喜欢我，但是我要先摆脱前任，他约我去酒店被拍，就已经给我敲响警钟了。”顾不得别的，不去考虑被张云雷标记之后张云雷不愿意会怎么办。

大不了就吃抑制剂，找家私人的医院洗掉标记。他想要做一个不受前任控制的自由自在的Omega。

“可是你这样有多危险你不知道吗，你可能会死！”张云雷现在想来全是后怕，他的身子不断的颤抖，偏偏杨九郎安安静静地听完，还能够对着他笑。

“可是我没死，好好地活着呢。”

多谢你了。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

杨九郎早晨是在张云雷怀里醒来的。张云雷标记了他，顶开了他的生殖腔，把他彻彻底底的成为了张云雷的人。谁也没想到有这么一天，针锋相对的娱乐圈大佬滚到了床上去，滚在了一起。

看见醒来的张云雷，杨九郎还有些害羞，可是被标记上的Omega对Alpha有着特别的依赖。犹豫着要不要上前的杨九郎被张云雷拉在怀里，亲了亲杨九郎的耳朵。

“你醒了。”杨九郎从张云雷怀里坐起来，红着脸不敢看他。杨九郎习惯了和张云雷互呛针对，现在这样亲密，总觉得恍如隔世。

原来他们也会有这样的一天。

“还好吗？”张云雷心里都是杨九郎痛苦的样子，差一点他就要失去了这个和他比了这么久的人。他把杨九郎重新抱在怀里，贴着杨九郎的唇蹭了蹭，“以后和我做还会疼吗？”

“还有以后？”杨九郎本来也没打算因为张云雷标记了自己就赖上他，但是他没想到张云雷还说有以后。

“我标记了你，没有以后？”张云雷说，“还是你想去找别人，再经历一次那种痛苦？”

“那是我的事，你不用可怜我。”

“我没可怜你。”张云雷打断杨九郎，“我和你做一开始是好奇，想要尝尝Alpha的味道。但是我发现我只是想和你做，想看你在我床上。”

真是个傻子，什么话都不解释不说出口，用最笨的方法解决。张云雷穿好衣服的时候杨九郎已经整理好坐在旁边玩手机了。张云雷一出来杨九郎就可以抬起头来看着他，扯出一个笑来。

想到昨晚的事情，张云雷皱了皱眉，如果前任够快，这时候杨九郎的新闻应该铺天盖地的席卷而来了。看手机并不是一个最好的决定。

张云雷抽走了杨九郎手里的手机，手机停留在游戏界面，张云雷心下了然，看了一眼杨九郎，退出了游戏界面。主界面还有杨九郎浏览新闻的记录，张云雷毫不留情地点开，然后看到了各种杨九郎和别人开房的恋情各种。

掩去了主角是谁，直接把杨九郎现在所在的酒店地址给发了出去。上一次是公司后辈，这一次又是另一个人。杨九郎到处和人开房的恶趣爱好成了其他人谈论的资本。

“一会儿我先出去，你等我出去了把他们的注意力都转移了，你再出来。”杨九郎摸了摸后脖颈，拉了拉自己的衣领，站起来。

“我凭什么？”张云雷坐着没动，看着杨九郎。

“因为这件事情和你没关系，我不想把你牵扯进来。”杨九郎闻了闻自己的身上，还有烟草的味道。杨九郎去张云雷包里翻出来点香水，给自己喷了喷。

杨九郎带上门走了出去，留下张云雷一个人在屋子里。

楼下应该站满了记者，那些话筒会对着杨九郎，杵到他的面前来。仅仅靠着杨九郎和经纪人助理，他们是不能够对付过来的。

张云雷思忖了半分，想象着杨九郎刚刚的样子，杨九郎说不想把自己牵扯进来的样子还有些帅。这么能让杨九郎比自己还帅气呢，张云雷可从来都不是会认输的那一个。

推开门的那一刻，杨九郎深呼吸了好久。推开这道门就像是推开了潘多拉的魔盒，会出现什么苦难，事情会往什么样发展他都不知道，有些事情是不能够控制的。

但是这是他要面对的事情。曾经当他眼瞎，真心错付给了不是正确的人，这个圈子里的真心真爱太少了。利益当头，什么都抵不过前途未来和金钱。

曾经是耳鬓厮磨说着爱的人，现在也是把他推到风口浪尖的人。枕边的蜜糖变成了毒人的砒霜，杨九郎什么都没做，但是他什么都错了。

他不会再付出真心了，他不再相信这个圈子里能有什么真情了。如果这一关他过了，之后他不再奢求什么，如果他没过，那么他也认命了。

唯一有点遗憾的就是他的名字不能够再和张云雷写在一起，那个他视为对手也视为朋友，现在还标记了他的这么一个人。

快门的声音太不真实了，杨九郎睁开眼睛，看着拥挤上来的人群。他连半步都走不了，只能愣在原地看着那些连路都没留给他的人。

回荡在耳边的都是一些乱七八糟的问题，问他为什么频频开房，问他的感情生活，而他的个人作风。所有的问题像潮水般奔涌而来，打的杨九郎一点不剩，哪怕再有一个问题问过来，他就要被拍死在这个沙滩上。

他唯一能做的，就是扯出一个淡淡的假笑，看着那些让他害怕手心出冷汗的长枪大炮和那些隔岸观火的冷酷面孔。

“我......”杨九郎一开口周围就安静了下来，所有的人都在等着看他是怎么解释的。录音笔，镜头都对着杨九郎，生怕记错了一点。

“我的确来酒店了，不然你们也不能够在这里见到我。”杨九郎脸色惨白，才说到这里就有很多人开始骚动，他想要继续，却听到一大阵惊呼和尖叫。

还搞不清楚状况的杨九郎，一回头就看见从酒店里大大方方出来的张云雷。张云雷走向杨九郎，在走到杨九郎身边的时候，停了下来。

机器瞬间架到了张云雷面前，惹得张云雷皱着眉头冷冷地看着镜头：“给我收走，我没说要接受你们的采访。”

杨九郎没想到张云雷会在这里出现，他不想让张云雷也掺和进来自己的事情里，偏偏张云雷自己走了进来。

“未经允许堵在这里，影响了酒店的生意也是影响了周围的人。你们要想知道真相，就去联系经纪人，约采访，而不是这样堵的我们路走不能走出去。”张云雷不耐烦地压低了自己的帽子，说完之后余光看了一眼杨九郎。

僵硬的笑挡不住杨九郎的紧张，张云雷轻声笑了笑，抓着杨九郎的手紧紧握住。

“给我收拾走。”张云雷说完这句话，就拉着杨九郎往外走。那些记者没赶上前，由着张云雷开辟一条路来，拉着杨九郎走出重围。

两个人的身影慢慢消失，他们看着杨九郎和张云雷上了同一辆车，这时候才想起来拍照想标题。

太震惊，娱乐圈两个大佬竟然一前一后从同一家酒店里出来。新闻的真假存疑，那些年的针锋相对也好像有了细微的变化。

杨九郎承认了开房，可是没说和谁开房。新闻里说，杨九郎和Alpha开了房，刚好，张云雷就是一个Alpha。所有事情都机缘巧合地对上了，所有的事情好像都有了另一个版本的解释，营造出一个甜蜜动人的故事。

坐进车里杨九郎才去看张云雷。他真的佩服张云雷的大胆和坦率，他也真的感动着张云雷把他人群中带出来。那一刻杨九郎只需要低着头，握紧张云雷的手，跟着他走就可以了。

只需要跟着他就可以了。

杨九郎看着张云雷擦掉手里的汗，放在鼻间闻一闻，依旧是嫌弃的声音说着汗水的味道，但是张云雷还是在自己的身上擦了擦。

“我有洁癖的。”张云雷说过这样的话，但是他从来没有嫌弃过杨九郎，帮过他拿掉过嘴边的东西，又帮他擦掉了手心里的汗。

“其实你不用这样的。”

“我自己做什么，我心里清楚。”张云雷扣上安全带，“既然是我标记过的Omega，那就是我的人。”

“除了我，谁都不能动你。”

车窗慢慢划过外面的风景，杨九郎的心就像那模糊的景色。他的心很乱，也很复杂。他说不出来这种感觉，就像是突然有了可以依靠的归宿，哪怕他们打打闹闹，可是终归还是为了对方好。

这是不会放弃杨九郎的意思吗？杨九郎重新或睁开了眼睛，看着坐在身旁的张云雷，轻轻喊了他一声。

“张云雷。”

“闭嘴，我想休息。”

“好吧。”

一个温柔的拥抱，杨九郎低着头看着怀中的张云雷，犹豫再三还是伸手抱住了张云雷。烟草的味道让杨九郎心安，他蹭了蹭张云雷的脸，在他耳边小声说了一句谢谢。

就当作没听到。张云雷把杨九郎抱的紧紧的，他冲动了，刚刚和杨九郎说杨九郎是他的人。杨九郎什么反应也没给他，沉默，只有沉默。

杨九郎不愿意吗，不愿意当他的人，哪怕是他标记了杨九郎，也不可以吗？也许杨九郎需要的是帮他摆脱前任标记的人。

看起来像仇人的人是最佳的人选，不需要有感情，只需要在发情期的时候一个电话过去。度过发情期就什么都无所谓了，张云雷是最佳人选。

但是张云雷总想要更多，就像今天，他本来不应该出现在杨九郎身边，但是他拉走了杨九郎，把自己想要袒护杨九郎的心情弄的众所周知。

到了公司要下车，杨九郎拍了拍张云雷的后背，想要提醒他该下车了。但是张云雷没动，只是轻哼两下，似醒非醒的揉了揉自己的眼睛。

“到哪里了？”

“到公司了，该下车了。”杨九郎弯着眼睛笑，“睡着了吗？”

“嗯。”张云雷把头埋进杨九郎的怀里，低声应了一声。

就是不动。

tbc


	8. 完结章

08

所以这到底要怎么办。

张云雷理了理自己的衣领，并没有把经纪人的苦口婆心听进耳朵里。杨九郎坐在旁边看着张云雷没有整理好的衣领，帮着他重新整理了一下。

双方的经纪人觉得非常辣眼睛。

剧情有了奇妙的走向，关于杨九郎的绯闻对象都变成了张云雷。那段张云雷拉着杨九郎走出去的视频转发了很多次，两人的情感纠葛更加复杂，相爱相杀这种模式戳到了很多人的点。

铁树会开花吗，也许会吧，总有一天你会爱上你的对头。张云雷和杨九郎如是。

“所以你们真的在一起了吗？”

“放屁，你这是对我的什么诅咒和侮辱吗？”张云雷像炸了毛的猫一样立刻反驳，“谁要和他在一起？”

“那你们俩一起出来，给我制造这些乱七八糟的事情干什么？”

..........

杨九郎看不下去了，他看了一眼自家的经纪人清了清嗓子：“这件事情是我不好，本来也是我的事情。张云雷是来帮我的。”

“所以为什么张云雷要来帮你呢？”经纪人的目光像一把刀子，杨九郎还要辩驳，杨九郎的经纪人听了这话，不舒服的皱起了眉头。

“我们九郎又没求着他帮我们，你们为什么不自己看好自己的艺人。我们九郎贴心着呢，我们自己能够解决好问题。”

来回来的暗讽让张云雷脑壳疼，他直接把手机丢在了桌子上。这个世界终于清静了下来，张云雷勾着唇冷冷道：“酒店我去的，杨九郎，我标记了。”

.........

“你们标记了？”

“杨九郎是个Omega？”

.........

杨九郎的脸一下子就红了起来，他上手戳了戳张云雷的腰，示意他赶紧闭嘴。可是张云雷直接拉住了他的手放在桌子上。

“事情你们自己解决，关于杨九郎那个渣男前任，你们也知道怎么搞吧？”张云雷一点一点和杨九郎十指紧扣着，“现在我们没事了吧，我饿死了想吃饭。”

“张云雷，你别胡闹。”杨九郎看着自己经纪人探寻的目光，最后还是点头承认了下来。

张云雷的经纪人没想到会是这样的结果，自家艺人的对头这么些年下来，竟然是一个Omega。最震惊的事情是他们还滚到了床上去。天雷滚滚的走向，果真就要像网上那样所说，相爱相杀，两个大佬的爱情故事吗？

“但我们没在一起，就是他标记了我。”杨九郎补充了一句，坐在身边的张云雷听到这句话脸色立刻就冷了下来，握着杨九郎的手用力了些。

“在不在一起倒是另说，九郎，那你以后发情期怎么办，完全依靠张云雷吗？”杨九郎的经纪人揉了揉太阳穴，这么些年，他其实是期盼杨九郎找到心爱的人的。杨九郎那个前任实在有些一言难尽，架不住杨九郎的情深，所以经纪人睁一只眼闭一只眼。

张云雷是一个看起来靠谱的人，除去绯闻常客，事业上倒是认真负责的。如果是他标记了杨九郎，多少还有些放心，最起码比那个前任好了太多，一切就看张云雷的意思。

一块馅饼砸中了张云雷，让杨九郎在以后的发情期里，有了张云雷这样的“抑制剂”。那到底在不在一起，张云雷和杨九郎好像都默契地没提这件事情。

纷纷结束的闹剧收尾，张云雷和杨九郎依旧回到剧组里拍戏去。同样住在隔壁的两个人像是突然忸怩起来，像是大姑娘，每每想要说什么，四目相对的时候又什么都说不出来。

张云雷又来看杨九郎拍戏。经历了风波事件的杨九郎好像变了个人，比以前更温柔，也更投入工作。导演看见张云雷来了，也没说什么，只当是新闻成真，这是什么运气，一部剧的双男主在一起了，无疑是这部剧最大的看点。

介于次，导演看见张云雷和杨九郎都客客气气的，比以前还懂礼貌。张云雷抿了抿唇，就当是默认了导演的认定，他只是盯着机位看。

“九郎啊，今天拍吻戏呢。”导演勾着唇对镜头竖起了大拇指，“九郎演技可以的，感情带入的也很好。”

“吻戏？”张云雷眯着眼睛，“导演，这部剧九郎的吻戏有点多呢。”

“他这个角色的设定是这样的。”导演完全沉浸在夸赞中，丝毫没注意到张云雷冷下的脸色和要把机位盯穿的样子。

杨九郎下了戏才知道张云雷来了，只是不大高兴地又走了。杨九郎和导演说了几句话后回了酒店，第一件事就是去敲了敲张云雷的门。

屋子里的烟草味道太明显了，充盈着整间屋子，杨九郎猛吸了一大口，走近他身旁：“怎么了，这么大脾气？”

“没什么。”张云雷把人拉过来，手摸上杨九郎刚刚和别人亲吻过的唇，“以前我觉得和别人拍吻戏没什么，我甚至还可以挑学术问题。可是现在我看不了你和别人的吻戏，总觉得那是我亲过的嘴，别人不能碰。”

算是吃醋吗，杨九郎被张云雷抱着在沙发里，他感觉到张云雷闻着自己脖颈间的味道，唇瓣划过锁骨。杨九郎说，张云雷，我还没到发情期。

一心想要自己解决前任的问题，却被前任威胁。那一晚张云雷通过查杨九郎前任的手机定位找到的他们，但是张云雷到那里的时候已经晚了，前任已经走了。

他费了好大的力气在杨九郎的身上，公司按照舆论的走向暗暗点明了张云雷和杨九郎并没有那么深仇大恨，也将错就错地把张云雷安成了之前杨九郎被曝出绯闻和人开房的对象。

张云雷的保护和前任的攻击形成了鲜明的对比，没有人质疑杨九郎，都是在恨杨九郎眼瞎找了个这么的前任。当然也更希望杨九郎能够找到更合适的人。

那个人是张云雷吗？杨九郎不知道，他也不知道其实张云雷背地里去找过了他的前任。不过就是一个普普通通并没大火的明星，和杨九郎的身份段位差了十万八千里。

张云雷对杨九郎的前任说，只有更好的人才能够配上杨九郎，你们不是一个世界等级的，你不配。

对这样的人最好的办法就是抢掉他的一切资源，然后把他弄凉。张云雷去搜集了不少关于这个前任的料，他在圈里混了这么久，最是知道什么能让一个人跌落到深渊里去。

“最好别再来招惹他，也给我安安静静的再也不要出现在他面前。”张云雷，以一个盖过眼前的人的标记，用胜利者的身份把话冷漠地撂在这里，有些严肃的吓人。

这些，杨九郎都不知道。他只是捧着张云雷的脸，看着他阴郁的表情，小心翼翼地把自己的唇送过去。

“张云雷，你别玩我。”别轻易让一个人动心，别轻易再跌进一个不可能的憧憬里。杨九郎不想要再有那种把心捧出去又被摔碎了的经历，但是他又觉得自己逃避不了。

因为每一次都是张云雷在别人都隔岸观火看着热闹的时候，他上前紧紧拉住了自己的手。杨九郎渴望又害怕，赧然又不想先说出口。

“在一起吧，”张云雷紧紧抱着杨九郎，“不仅仅是发情期，无论什么时候也都在一起吧。”

“我不会离开你的，我想占有你。”

没什么热烈浪漫的告白，杨九郎和张云雷在床上滚了好几圈，最后疲惫地睁开眼睛，一下子就被张云雷看到搂在了怀里。

两个最不可能在一起的人，在了一起。本来张云雷只是怀着隔岸观火的心情，没想到自己就这么搭了进去。可是张云雷觉得这样也没什么不好，他从一开始对杨九郎的好奇到在意，他知道这一辈子，他都需要杨九郎。

需要杨九郎和他针锋相对，是对手又是爱人一样存在着，最后慢慢和他走到一起。杨九郎也是需要张云雷的，需要抓住张云雷这一根救命的稻草，然后和过去的不愉快说再见，投入到张云雷的怀抱里来。

一开始可能并没有什么爱，但是他们有比爱更复杂的情感。他们彼此在乎着，在窥探到了对方的柔软，就想要成为对方的盔甲，紧紧握住对方的手。

所以，打不打算公开说明他们在一起的事情呢？网友持续关注着，每天都看着两个人的动态，捕捉着他们可能在一起的蛛丝马迹。

一开始只是发现两个人在片场花絮里的斗嘴打闹，新剧杀青的庆功宴上张云雷帮杨九郎挡酒。后来就是在机场的巧合相遇，后来不知道谁发现了个细节，张云雷手上的戒指和杨九郎手上的是一对。

他们像是发现了什么惊天的秘密，他们在网上激动地讨论着。杨九郎也看到了，他刷着手机，也津津有味地和张云雷说着网友的发现。张云雷沉默了两秒，然后抓着杨九郎的手拍了张照。

张云雷在社交网络上传了一张照片。那张照片上，张云雷和杨九郎十指紧扣，手上的戒指闪闪发亮。张云雷在下面配了一句话。

隔岸观火的，知道结局的都散了吧。

杨九郎刷到这张图的时候害了羞，他没想过张云雷会自己公开，他用脚蹭了蹭张云雷的脚，问他这是什么意思。

“给他们一个梦想成真的解释。”

和张云雷在一起久了，杨九郎也不会害羞了，从前的痛苦好像都远去了。他勾着张云雷的脖子，在牛奶的香味充满屋子的每个角落的时候，对张云雷说。

“我发情期好像提前了。”被盖过标记的杨九郎不会再有痛苦，他可以完全享受欢爱，他感觉着张云雷的兴奋和粗鲁，内心也渴望着张云雷能够再用力些。

“杨九郎，你回答我一个问题。”张云雷像是想到了什么，扳过杨九郎的脸，“你爽不爽？”

“只有自以为是的渣男才会问这样的问题。”杨九郎有些不满意地掐了掐张云雷的胸口，“做下去就对了，你就知道了。”

说完这句话，杨九郎笑了笑，他俯在张云雷耳边道：“我吧，其实还算一个比较能流水的Omega。”

以后会知道的。

End


End file.
